To See the Sun in Wintertime
by Joni-Lee
Summary: What started out as a escalating battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki quickly and suddenly turned into something else. SasuNaru! LEMON


* * *

Ayyyy there.

I know I should be working on Come Back to Me, but this popped into my head this morning and wouldn't leave me be.  
It was originally gonna be a chapter story, but it turned out to be a oneshot.

enjoy!

**WARNINGS: **SEX, yaoi, near-rape, anger

**DISCLAIMER:** If Kishimoto-sama read this, I think he'd die. u.u (no ownage)

"Would you cut it out?" Sasuke Uchiha screamed at the person standing in front of him. He could barely see said person through the blinding sleet pelting the valley that surrounded them, but he knew that person was there. He was always there, whether Sasuke wanted it or not. And right now, Sasuke did not want him here. Couldn't he just give up and leave him alone?

"No Sasuke, I've told you a million times I can't 'cut it out,' and you know why too!" The person screamed back at him. Sasuke let out a stressful sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, you have a promise to fulfill and you can't go breaking Sakura's heart. When are you going to grow up and move on?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. The person laughed a melodic laugh Sasuke hadn't heard in a while. He refused to take notice of the weird feeling on the left side of his chest.

"Stop thinking this is about some stupid promise I made when I was twelve Sasuke. Believe it or not, I _have_ grown up and I _have_ moved on." The man's voice called out. Sasuke snorted.

"Then please inform me of why you insist on chasing me all over the world." He asked darkly. He thought he heard a sigh from the man. Faint footsteps crunching over the frozen grass echoed unusually loud in the desolate weather.

"Because Sasuke, I need to prove..."

"Ah, stop there. You need to prove to them that you are capable of something so they can treat you like a hero," Sasuke mocked nastily, "to prove yourself worthy of the title of _hokage_." He smirked as the figure in front of him tensed up. An orange glow flared up in front of him. _Ah, dear Kyuubi, you show yourself. _Sasuke thought, smirk growing wider. He prepared himself to fight the demon/human, activating his Sharingan. He expected to have a full frontal attack with monstrous blow meant to be for his face.

What he didn't expect was for the figure to disappear without a trace. He blinked and was almost surprised.

"Uchiha," a deep voice grunted out, "you should know better than to provoke my host."

"What are you gonna do Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Sasuke asked, not in the least bit worried. He could handle the fox. He held no resentment to breaking his face.

The Kyuubi snickered from his hidden place. Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't even find him.

"Uchiha, I am going to do nothing. I just took over for some time to let him think about what to do to you." He chuckled deeply. Sasuke merely scoffed.

"What could Naruto do to me?" He asked. Kyuubi just laughed some more. Sasuke had an indignant frown upon his face. Really, what could Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckleheaded ninja of Konohagakure, do to him, the graceful, handsome, proud Sasuke Uchiha? Nothing, that was the answer; Naruto couldn't do anything to harm Sasuke. Now Sasuke wasn't being egotistical or anything, it was the truth. For the past three years Naruto had been tracking Sasuke down trying to get him to come back the village, and each time Sasuke would destroy him within an inch of his life. Sasuke had never had too much damage on him from the blonde, save a few broken limbs, head wounds, and half his lung ripped out. It was nothing Kabuto couldn't handle when he got back to Orochimaru's lair. That had been the second most difficult walk to Otogakure in his life. The first had been...never mind.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist collided with Sasuke's pale face, sending him flying backwards ten feet. Before he could even regain his balance, he was kicked, punched, and thrown another thirty feet into a tree. The sleet-glazed bark cracked under the force and the tree toppled over, landing with an all might crash behind the raven. He groaned and lifted himself up, eyes flashing and Sharingan spinning dangerously. He looked around, frowning, trying to find the blonde. He looked over at a rock in the middle of the valley. His eyes zeroed in on him.

There he stood, blonde hair and childish pout present and accounted for. What shocked Sasuke was that the blue eyes weren't shining but rather spitting fire, though all traces of the Kyuubi were gone besides the telltale whisker-like marks on each cheek. Also, the blonde wore no orange on his body. He had a black t-shirt on with three jagged rips down the torso. He also donned tight black pants and black sandals. His headband was strewn across his face, almost like Kakashi's had been, but instead more lopsided and missing both eyes. He was drenched in sweat and sleet. Oddly, Sasuke found this highly arousing and nearly jumped at the feeling of his cock hardening.

Of all the days to be turned on by a dumbass blonde.

His cock just had to pick the one where he had to fight said blonde.

"You gonna fight me Teme, or are you just gonna stand there, absorbing my sexiness?" Naruto yelled out. The atmosphere lightened to the point where it felt like nothing had ever gone wrong. That was until Naruto opened his mouth again. "Your poor dead mother is probably rolling in her grave at the mention her son is gay."

Sasuke snapped out of it and lunged at the blonde. He tackled him to the ground and slammed his shoulders hard against the frozen earth. He placed his hands around the tan neck and constricted it. Naruto's eyes widened then grew angry and he started digging his nails into the raven. Everywhere he could reach, he sunk his nails into the flesh, dragging them slowly, trying to get Sasuke to snap away in pain.

This plan finally succeeded when Sasuke's shirt was nearly destroyed and blood was dripping off his body. Sasuke stumbled away and Naruto gasped for air. He could feel the bruises forming on his neck. Wincing, he pulled himself up and growled. Sasuke whipped his head around and glared.

Naruto went to step forward, but his shirt snagged on a rock sticking out from the rise next to him. He swore and ripped off his shirt in a hurry and then turned back to Sasuke.

With guttural roars from both boys, they flew at each other and their fists connected with each other's faces at the same point. This started the fire.

Punches hailed from both boys incessantly, neither one getting the upper hand. Sasuke and Naruto were at a stalemate, and they knew it, but refused to believe it and kept on trying to knock the other out. Blood was dripping from their faces and mouths. Sasuke flung backwards and panted heavily, trying to regain his breath. Naruto did the same thing then ran towards Sasuke again.

Their gazes locked and everything made a 180-degree turn. Still running at him, Naruto smashed his lips onto the raven's and furiously started to kiss him. Sasuke hungrily followed.

He pulled back and panted. He then leaned in dangerously close to the rosy lips of the other and hovered there. Naruto felt shocks go up his spine. The heavy breaths on his mouth just made him want to rape the raven. Sasuke then licked at the blood dripping from Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned and took the tongue within his mouth and sucked on it. It was Sasuke's turn to moan and his hands danced around the blonde's waist.

Suddenly, they stopped. Closed eyes full of pleasure flew open and for a split second they stared at each other, one's tongue in the other's mouth and one's hand halfway on the journey of going down the other's pants. In a flash, they dashed to either side of their battlefield. They both wondered momentarily on what had just occurred.

Then, Naruto felt himself being slammed against the stone that made up one side of the valley. Tiny rocks feel from the force. Naruto growled at Sasuke, who had one fist in his stomach and the other on his neck again. He kneed the bastard in the groin and swung him into the wall. With a crunch, the raven's body made contact with it. Sasuke came back at him with a sickening head smash and flung him at the stone. Naruto's head crashed against the rocks and his vision blurred for a moment.

Naruto went to attack Sasuke again, but found himself being pinned against the wall in a fiery kiss again. Their tongues danced hastily and their hips ground roughly together, creating a wonderful friction between their bodies. They moaned loudly and went back to fighting.

Trying to gain dominance, Naruto bit Sasuke's tongue and slammed him into the stone. Sasuke decided he didn't like this, so he replaced himself with the blonde in the same manner. Naruto's arms flew out against the rock and he bucked his hips into Sasuke's, trying to suck out said raven's soul. Sasuke's mouth moved down to Naruto's neck and he started to suck at it hard. Naruto moaned and ripped his fingernails down Sasuke's scalp. Sasuke then sunk his teeth into Naruto's flesh and lapped at the blood that oozed from it. Naruto shivered and fell forwards.

He landed on top of the raven and bit his shoulder as their hard cocks rubbed against each other. Sasuke's nails tore up Naruto's back. Still grinding their hips together, Sasuke flipped them over and molested the blonde's mouth again. Naruto moved his mouth to Sasuke's chest and started licking the blood away from the tares his nails had created earlier. Sasuke shivered and his hands found their way to the hem of Naruto's pants. He lightly ghosted over the bulge in them and Naruto bit his nipple hard. Swearing, he glared and ripped off the pants and abused the stiff member furiously. Naruto inhaled sharply and arched into the hand. Rolling his hips, he ground against Sasuke through the raven's hand.

They started making out again and Naruto's hand found its way past Sasuke's belt and into his pants. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth as the blonde began fondling his hard on roughly. Their hips were still grinding together at high speeds, crushing their hands. They didn't care though.

Finally, enough was enough, and Sasuke tugged off his pants and sucked on Naruto's tongue. He spread Naruto's legs and ground their bare cocks together. Immense pleasure electrified both bodies.

"Nghghnngggg..." Naruto yelled against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke smirked and steadied himself. Using his hand as a guide, he bit down on Naruto's shoulder and thrust his cock into Naruto's ass.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, fuck..." Sasuke spoke hoarsely. Naruto was red in the face and panting heavily. Sweat covered Sasuke as he panted. He then pulled himself out of Naruto and slammed back in as deep as he could. Naruto screamed in pleasure as Sasuke moaned.

Pounding into Naruto with animalistic speed, Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure.

"Fuck Naruto...so...tight..." He panted out. Naruto was squirming against him, his hips meeting Sasuke's every move.

"Sasuke! Deeper, faster...oh fuck...DAMN IT GO HARDER!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke happily complied. White flashed behind Naruto's eyes. "Right there! Oh, do that _again_..." He pleaded. Sasuke smirked and kept nailing the blonde's prostate over and over.

"I...fucking...hate...you." Sasuke groaned out as Naruto shifted his hips weirdly.

"I...hate...you...more...bas...tard." Naruto panted, glaring at him. Sasuke growled and pumped the blonde's weeping cock roughly and bit his neck again. Naruto screamed and tore at Sasuke's chest again, causing the raven to moan, undignified. Suddenly, a hot feeling coiled inside his stomach and in an explosion of white-hot pleasure and ecstasy, he came, calling out Naruto's name. The blonde followed, punching Sasuke in the jaw while screaming his name. Sasuke fumed and socked him back.

He pulled out of Naruto as the blonde kneed him in the gut. He tore at Naruto's ear and then both of them passed out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke woke up some time later. He was lying against wet cold ground and sleet was pelting his back. He groaned angrily, wondering why he was here. He took one look at his naked self and at the naked body next to him and it smacked him in the face. He had sex with Naruto Uzumaki. Really rough and violent sex with Naruto Uzumaki.

Pain tore through his torso and skull. His chest was raw and bruises littered his skin. The rest of him was just numb from the cold. His lip was split in a few different places and he had blotches of purple all over his face. As he glanced at Naruto, anger bubbled briefly within him. He hated him so much, with so much passion. Yet, why did he look like an angel while he slept, even if he was bleeding slowly everywhere and had nasty bruises covering his skin? He glared at the sleeping blonde, trying to burn a hole in his skull.

When Naruto woke up, Sasuke was still there, glaring at him. _Maybe the bastard turned into an ice statue!_ He thought hopefully. His hopes were crushed when the "ice statue" moved looked away. Naruto sighed and felt pain in his ass. He dressed himself and ran his hands through his hair. Sasuke gazed at him, remaining aloof. He stood and started to walk away. Naruto did the same.

After a few feet they stopped and turned to face each other. Overcome with that same emotion, they stomped over to each other and shared a heated kiss. After a few moments they broke apart and glared at each other. Sasuke then punched Naruto's jaw and Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chest.

They stumbled away and walked away from each other without a backwards glance.

In their minds, they both agreed it was the best fuck they'd ever had.

* * *

There you have it!

A angry sex-scene between Sasuke and Naruto.

I hope you all enjoyed!

That last line is optional.

hehehehe


End file.
